While composite materials have a variety of different applications, all of which are within the scope of the present invention, they may be particularly useful in the production of body armor, such as bullet-proof vests.
Currently, body armor is formed by bonding two types of armor together. A meltable plate is bonded to a hard plate via melting in an autoclave. However, the resulting armor is limited in both its hardness and its ductility.
What is needed in the art is a way to improve the hardness and the ductility of body armor. In a broader sense, what is needed is a new way of combining inorganic tiles with organic fibers to form a composite material.